This invention relates to a wiring module for carrying current to electric parts, and is more particularly relates to an improvement of a wiring module employed when disposing a plurality of electric parts on an equipment frame.
In various electrical machinery and apparatuses including office automation equipment such as copying machine, printer and the like, a plurality of electric parts 2 (2a to 2c concretely) are disposed on an equipment frame 1, and a wiring harness 3 is used as wiring part capable of carrying current to each electric part 2 as shown in FIG. 1 is known well hitherto.
However, in such a conventional wiring part the wiring harness 3 is lengthy and indefinite in shape. Therefore, each wiring harness 3 is often entangled at the time of distributing the wiring harness on the equipment, thus causing a problem in handling on each occasion.
Further, the wiring harness must be moved to a position on a side of the electric parts 2 at the time of performing such work. If, however, the distributed wiring harness 3 shifts needlessly, it may interfere with the electric parts 2 and others. Thus, it is necessary to bundle and retain the wiring harness 3 at each position by means of a clamp member 4, which increases the number of parts, increases the cost and also causes problems in distributing the harness on the equipment.
Further, a connector 5 on a side of the electric parts 2 and a connector parts 6 on a side of the wiring harness 3 are required for connecting each electric part 2 and the wiring harness and at wiring harness 3. Since both connectors 5, 6 are normally left free, however, both must be connected with each other while they are held in both hands. Thus, the connectors 5, 6 involve a two-handed operation for connection, which is troublesome. Reference numeral 7 denotes a connector for connecting sections of the wiring harness 3 with each other.